(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a press-fit device for use in manufacturing a vehicle.
(b) Related Art
Generally, many components such as a bearing race or a dowel pin are press-fitted to a vehicle engine or transmission by using a press-fit device.
Such press-fit is performed by forcibly inserting a shaft into a hole, diameter of which is smaller than that of the shaft. In this process, thousands of kilogram force is generated as repulsive force.
As a result, types of components that can be assembled by press-fit are limited, and press-fit processes are performed by a specially designed device.
However, the structure of an engine becomes complex and a multiple shift-speed transmission is realized. Accordingly, the number of the components that must be press-fitted increases and press-fit positions and dimensions of such components are diversified. Therefore, there is a need for a press-fit device that can press-fit various components to various positions.
There are press-fit devices using a robot to perform certain processes, e.g., an insertion process. Even with these robot-based devices hardly can resist the repulsive force generated in press-fit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.